


Game of Boyfriends

by shingekinoboyfriends



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingekinoboyfriends/pseuds/shingekinoboyfriends
Summary: This is a gift for the JeanMarco Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2017! I don't normally post art on AO3 but the guidelines have us post here to ensure the receivers all get their gifts, so here is mine!! It is for Rain (Mahiru on AO3) who I have known for a little while, is a great cosplayer and has been in this fandom for so long! I hope you like it!I have always had a headcannon of Jean as being a highborn and Marco as sort of a stable boy/peasant who one day becomes a knight and ends up being Jean's protector, but before that, they sort of fall for each other and when Marco ends up saving Jean's life their mutual pining spills over and they end up completely and hopelessly falling in love with each other. :*) This is a fic I hope to someday write, but for now, here is some art!!Again I hope you like it Rain! Have a Merry Christmas + Happy Holidays!! c:>





	Game of Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsallaboutflowermetaphors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallaboutflowermetaphors/gifts).



> This is a gift for the JeanMarco Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2017! I don't normally post art on AO3 but the guidelines have us post here to ensure the receivers all get their gifts, so here is mine!! It is for Rain (Mahiru on AO3) who I have known for a little while, is a great cosplayer and has been in this fandom for so long! I hope you like it! 
> 
> I have always had a headcannon of Jean as being a highborn and Marco as sort of a stable boy/peasant who one day becomes a knight and ends up being Jean's protector, but before that, they sort of fall for each other and when Marco ends up saving Jean's life their mutual pining spills over and they end up completely and hopelessly falling in love with each other. :*) This is a fic I hope to someday write, but for now, here is some art!!
> 
> Again I hope you like it Rain! Have a Merry Christmas + Happy Holidays!! c:>


End file.
